T'es un homme mort
by Ookami97
Summary: 100% original! Lavi qui emmerde Kanda! Du jamais vu! Inédit! Wouah! A peine croyable! Des retournements de situations inattendus et plus rocambolesques les uns que les autres! Non, sérieusement. Ne lisez que si vous avez du temps à perdre.


Auteur : Ooka' (moi en fait HAHA)

Titre : « T'es un homme mort. »

Disclamer : L'univers du manga DGM et ses personnages plus canons les uns que les autres appartiennent à Katsura, bénie soit-elle.

Rating : K+ à cause du langage fleuri

Genre : Humour

Note : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ma première fic (finie), même si c'est un OS. J'espère que c'est pas trop nul. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'accepte les menaces de morts et les tomates pourries.

* * *

C'était le début de l'hiver, le froid s'était installé depuis longtemps en haut de la haute crête ou siégeait le QG le plus surprenant de l'histoire, j'ai nommé : la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

Ces derniers temps, pas de missions ou d'appels à l'aide désespérés en vue, c'était comme si le froid hivernal avait gelé toute forme de vie et d'emmerdes à l'extérieur, pour le plus grand bonheur de tous les exorcistes et autres résidents de la grande tour.

Tous ? Pas tout à fait. Il y avait encore deux éternels insatisfaits : le premier sautait toujours sur la première mission disponible pour se casser de cet asile de fous (oui, c'est bien de Kanda que je parle), et le second… Pour lui, c'était différent. Il n'était jamais contre un peu de repos, mais ces temps-ci, il trouvait que l'ambiance était décidément beaucoup trop plate et barbante. Ses hormones masculines en pleine effervescence, il n'avait qu'une envie : se battre et se dégourdir les pattes ! Oui, on pouvait le dire : Lavi s'ennuyait ferme.

Depuis plusieurs jours, il avait tout essayé pour tromper l'ennui qui le rongeait à petit feu : château de cartes sur son pépé lors de sa sieste quotidienne (à ne plus retenter sous peine de mort), parties de poker endiablées avec Allen (il avait fini un nombre incalculable de fois à poil et avait décidé de mettre un terme à cette charmante activité), concours d'anecdotes avec les gars de la Section Scientifique ( il en avait appris de belles) et j'en passe. Il ne restait qu'une personne qu'il n'avait pas encore sollicitée, et ce dernier candidat était celui qui s'emmerdait au moins autant que notre archiviste national, sauf qu'il le faisait en silence, lui.

Lavi avait gardé le meilleur pour la fin, enquiquiner son cher Yû pour tuer le temps était son activité favorite, il partit donc à la recherche de celui-ci, à grands coups de « Yuuuuuuuuuuu-chan ! Où es-tu ? » plus dramatiques les uns que les autres. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que cette douce mélodie n'arrive aux oreilles de Kanda qui ne perdit pas une seconde de plus pour aller se planquer. Il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir à faire avec ce dégénéré, et il devait avouer qu'il redoutait ce moment depuis qu'il avait remarqué que Lavi commençait à tourner en rond. Il empoigna sa fidèle épée, la seule chose qui ne le contrariait pas en ce monde, sortit de sa chambre avec la discrétion d'un ninja et se rendit à la salle d'entraînement en prenant bien soin d'éviter cet abruti qui gueulait son prénom dans tout le bâtiment.

Dommage pour lui, mais en plus d'avoir activé son radar spécial kendoka en fuite, Lavi avait du flair. Il fondit sur le pauvre japonais à la seconde ou celui-ci ouvrit la porte de son futur paradis de quiétude.

« Yû-chan ! Te voilà enfin ! Tu me fuis ou quoi ?

-Oui. Je vais m'entraîner, laisse-moi et vas jouer ailleurs. » Répondit-il froidement. Il voulait que ça se termine le plus rapidement possible, avec lui, ça pouvait prendre des plombes.

« Ne sois pas si agressif, Yû ! Je voulais juste discuter avec toi ! Je peux venir te regarder ?

-Non ! Et arrêtes de m'appeler par mon prénom, abruti !

-Mais Yû- »

Avant que Lavi n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Kanda s'était enfermé dans la salle. Mais il en fallait plus que ça pour arrêter un (futur) Bookman ! Oui Monsieur !

Il retourna sur ses pas, à la recherche de quoi crocheter la serrure. Décidément, cette journée s'annonçait plutôt haute en couleurs.

C'est au niveau du réfectoire qu'il tomba sur Allen (mais quel hasard) qui semblait affamé, malgré le fait qu'ils aient déjeuné ne serait-ce qu'a peine deux heures plus tôt.

« Allen ! Tu tombes bien ! T'aurais pas une pince à cheveux par hasard ?

-Euh, non…

-Un clou ?

-Non, Lavi-

-Une épingle à nourrice ?

-Lavi !

-Oui ?

-Tu projettes de nouveau de t'infiltrer dans la chambre de Kanda ? Tu vas te faire massacrer, il est encore plus grognon que d'habitude et -

-Moi ? Pénétrer par effraction chez Yû ? Non, jamais. J'ai des principes et des valeurs tu sais…

-Perds pas ton temps, ça prend pas avec moi. Je te préviens, c'est à tes risques et périls ! Ne te pointe pas dans ma chambre pour te cacher lorsqu'il voudra te tuer ! »

Mais Lavi était déjà reparti, ne faisant pas attention aux recommandations d'Allen. Il fallait qu'il trouve une fille. Les filles ont toujours des pinces à cheveux, non ? Ou encore des épingles à nourrice ! Et même des clous, si elles sont bricoleuses. Après avoir emprunté au moins trois fois les mêmes couloirs et escaliers interminables à la recherche d'une personne du sexe opposé, il tomba sur la merveilleuse Miranda.

« Miranda ! Je te cherchais partout ! Hurla-t-il en se jetant sur la pauvre allemande qui frôla l'infarctus.

-L-L-Lavi ! Que-

-Tu dois bien avoir une épingle à cheveux ?

-H-Hein ? Questionna-t-elle, déboussolée. Il faut dire qu'elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça , la pauvre.

-Une épingle ! Pour les cheveux ! Il m'en faut une tout de suite, c'est une question de vie ou de mort ! »

Il fallu quelques secondes à la jeune femme avant que l'information ne soit entièrement traitée, puis elle demanda, l'air paniqué :

« De... De vie ou de mort ?

-Oui, enfin j'exagère peut être un peu. Alors, t'en as une ou pas ? »

Nullement soulagée par l'air étrangement surexcité du rouquin, Miranda sortit doucement une petite pincette de sa chevelure.

« C-C'est ça que tu veux ?

-Oui ! Parfait ! Merci Miranda ! » Dit-il avec un large sourire, empoignant le petit objet et filant aussi vite qu'un lièvre dopé à la caféine.

De retour à la salle d'entraînement, Lavi tendit l'oreille : il ne manquerait plus que l'objet de toutes ses convoitises en ai profité pour se faire la malle. Mais le bruit métallique des coups de sabre ne tarda pas à se faire entendre. Un sourire douteux aux lèvres, le garçon s'agenouilla devant la porte et entreprit de faire céder cette maudite serrure, qui ne résista pas très longtemps. En l'espace de quelques secondes, il se retrouva de nouveau devant son épéiste préféré qui affichait un air horrifié.

« Lavi ! Mais comment-

-Aucune serrure ne me résiste ! Je suis trop fort non ? »

Malheureusement pour lui, Kanda avait déjà Mugen en main, et dégainée, qui plus est. L'épée se retrouva à quelques millimètres de son cou en l'espace d'un instant.

« Dehors.

-Après tout le mal que je me suis donné ? Pas question, Yû-chan ! Tu pourrais au moins me féliciter pour ma spontanéité…

-Quelle spontanéité ? Tu te fous de moi ? Rugit-il, déguerpis ou je te découpe, espèce de malade ! »

Et sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, Lavi se retrouva projeté dehors, la porte claquée au nez, et soigneusement bloquée à l'aide d'un banc par un certain kendoka qui commençait à perdre patience.

« Tu pourrais être un peu moins violent, quand même... »

S'asseyant en tailleur, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans les mains, il se mit à réfléchir. Comment pouvait-il bien s'y prendre pour se retrouver en tête à tête spécial avec le beau japonais ? Il n'eut pas à se creuser la tête trop longtemps, une idée merveilleuse germant de façon presque imminente dans son esprit. Il se releva en une fraction de seconde et fila à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs longues heures d'entraînement intensif et particulièrement déchaîné (il faut avouer qu'il s'imaginait la tête de ce sale emmerdeur de Lavi à la place de la cible, ça aide) que Kanda daigna enfin sortir de la salle d'entraînement qui lui avait servi de refuge. Ouvrant la porte, il prit bien soin d'observer à droite, puis à gauche, comme s'il s'apprêtait à traverser une autoroute aux heures de pointe, pour être sûr que ce psychopathe ne l'attendait pas dans un coin pour lui bondir dessus. Mais pas de trace de Lavi. Il se demanda s'il avait finalement décidé d'abandonner, ayant trop peur de se faire découper en fines tranchettes comme un vulgaire saucisson.

Sur le chemin du retour, Yû resta quand même sur ses gardes, « ce gars-là est tellement allumé qu'on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec lui » pensa-t-il. Et il avait raison, le pauvre innocent ne s'attendait pas à la surprise que lui réservait le roux.

Cependant, voyant que rien ne lui était encore tombé dessus comme une furie, Kanda s'était détendu et se laissa même aller au grès de ses pensées. Il avait besoin d'une douche, il faut dire que les nombreux coups de sabre qu'il avait balancé dans le vide l'avaient bien fait suer, et ce n'est pas parce qu'on a une belle gueule qu'on est immunisé contre l'odeur de transpi.

C'est toujours la tête ailleurs qu'il entra machinalement dans sa chambre, jeta ses vêtements sur le sol et pénétra dans les quelques mètres carrés carrelés qui lui servaient de douche privée. Car oui, Monsieur n'était pas du genre à se pointer aux bains communs avec sa petite serviette sur les épaules et sa savonnette à la main. Il en ressorti rapidement une poignée de minutes plus tard, une serviette nouée autour de la taille, et quelle fut sa surprise quand il vit, assis tout sourire sur son lit, ce maudit, cet infâme gosse emmerdeur qui le faisait sans cesse tourner en bourrique. Il en perdit ses mots.

« Putain mais !..

-Voyons Yû, on ne jure pas ! »

Par pur réflexe, il baissa sa main pour se saisir de son sabre. Dommage, celui-ci n'était pas accroché à sa taille.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? Lui demanda justement l'intrusif, son épée à la main et son plus beau sourire aux lèvres.

-Enfoiré ! N'y touche pas ! »

C'en était trop, Kanda se jeta sur lui, tentant de lui arracher des mains… Mais Lavi n'avait pas oublié les quelques centimètres qui faisait qu'il le dépassait et n'eut qu'a lever les bras en l'air pour éloigner encore plus le pauvre kendoka de sa seule défense.

« Quoi ? Vas-y, il est juste-là, attrape-le ! Ah mais oui, tu n'es pas assez grand, haha ! »

Cependant, même s'il était moins haut que lui, il était plus rusé. Il lui envoya un coup dans le genou, qui fit immédiatement se rasseoir Lavi, non sans lui arracher un cri de mécontentement. Le japonais récupéra enfin sa précieuse arme, et lui lança le genre de regard que l'on peut percevoir juste avant de mourir. Lavi senti un léger frisson de panique le parcourir, qui s'intensifia lorsque le « clic » d'un certain sabre dégainé se fit entendre. Merde, il avait l'air sérieux, là ! Il allait lui faire la peau ! Lavi paniqua, il voulait fuir mais Kanda s'était placé de telle sorte que le rouquin n'avait plus aucune issue.

« Une dernière volonté ? » Demanda-il de sa voix la plus grave.

Pris de panique, Lavi, n'eut, comme réponse, qu'une de ses idées incroyables, le genre qui pouvait le sortir du pétrin et le renvoyer dans une situation encore plus terrible l'instant d'après. C'est cette idée là qui fit hurler à son cerveau : « La serviette ! Arrache la serviette ! »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Le temps que Kanda comprenne ce qui venait de se passer, Lavi prit la poudre d'escampette, il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie. « Je crois que j'ai merdé », pensa-t-il en s'enfuyant le plus loin possible d'un exorciste en furie qui balançait toutes sortes d'injures et de menaces de mort diverses et variées à son égard. Sans réfléchir, enfin un peu quand même, Lavi entra en trombe dans la chambre d'Allen. Ce petit ange innocent allait bien pouvoir le sauver, non ?

« Allen ! À l'aide !

-Dégage.

-Mais Yû vas me tuer si il me trouve ! Laisse-moi me cacher ici, pitié !

-Tu te moques de moi ? T'as oublié ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? »

Incorrigible, Lavi était déjà en train de se glisser sous le lit de son complice forcé pour tenter de disparaître.

« Lavi ! Tu m'écoutes ?

-Chut, Allen ! Il arrive ! Gémit le fauteur de trouble paniqué à l'entente des hurlements de rage de Kanda qui commençait à se rapprocher.

-Si il te demande où je suis, tu joues les innocents ! Tu ne m'as pas vu, compris ?

-Lavi-

-S'il te plaît, Allen ! Je te donnerais mon dessert pendant un mois !

-Vendu. »

Finalement, ce n'était pas si compliqué de se mettre ce goinfre dans la poche. C'est à ce moment précis que la porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois dans un grand fracas, sur un homme qui ressemblait plus à un démon déchaîné qu'a un être humain, mais qui avait quand même pris la peine de se rhabiller. Allen s'assit immédiatement et de façon très douteuse sur son lit.

« Kanda ! Tu pourrais frapper dis-

-Pousse de soja ! Rugit-il, où est cette espèce d'enfoiré ?

-Quoi ? De quelle espèce d'enfoiré tu parles ? Je ne vois pas de qui il s'agit, vraiment. Et mon prénom, c'est Allen ! Faudra que je te le répète combien de fois-

-Me prend pas pour un con ! Je sais que tu sais ! Il est où ? »

Allen déglutit. Il était bien content de ne pas être Lavi, il devait avouer que là, Kanda lui foutait sacrément les jetons.

« Je ne sais pas où il est. Sors d'ici maintenant, et arrête de hurler ! »

Il se leva et essaya de pousser l'animal enragé à l'extérieur de sa piaule, mais celui-ci lui agrippa le bras.

« Je ne sortirai pas avant d'avoir fait la peau à ce fils de (censuré) !

-Aïe ! Lâche-moi, abruti ! »

Tous ces cris ne pouvaient pas passer inaperçus, et ils rameutèrent quelques curieux. Se frayant un passage entre les spectateurs, l'auxiliaire de service, j'ai nommé Lenalee Lee, sœur du grand intendant et médiatrice attitrée, vint mettre son grain de sel dans la bagarre.

« Kanda ! Allen ! On peut savoir ce qui vous prend de beugler comme ça ? »

Toujours dans une colère noire, Kanda se jeta sur elle.

« Où est Lavi ?

-Quoi ?

-LAVI ! Où est-il ? »

Elle croisa le regard d'Allen qui semblait bien impliqué malgré lui, et n'eut besoin que d'une demie seconde.

« Il est parti par là. Lui indiqua-t-elle le plus calmement du monde, je l'ai vu courir en direction des escaliers. »

Sans un mot et surtout sans réfléchir, le kendoka fou repartit au galop dans la direction indiquée par la jeune fille trois secondes plus tôt.

« Merci, Lenalee... » Commença le jeune garçon.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Répondit-elle en tournant les talons, vu l'état dans lequel il est, je ne veux même pas savoir ce que Lavi lui a encore fait ! »

Allen referma la porte de sa chambre, à clé cette fois-ci, soupira un coup et se tourna en direction de son lit.

« C'est bon, tu peux sortir.

-Ouf ! Ria Lavi en se tirant de sa cachette, j'ai eu chaud ! Merci Allen !

-Ça te fais marrer ? Il avait l'air furax ! Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait ?

-Ah ça ? Pas grand-chose... Dit-il innocemment en frottant ses vêtements pour faire tomber la poussière.

-Comment ça, ' _pas grand chose_ ' ?

-Ben, je m'ennuyais alors…

-Lavi !

-Je lui ai piqué son sabre et j'ai arraché sa serviette alors qu'il ne portait que ça sur lui. »

La mâchoire de l'anglais sembla tomber. Il reposa sa question lentement:

« Tu as fais quoi ? »

Lavi se répéta :

« J'ai pris son Mugen et je l'ai vu à poil ! »

Allen se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« C'était cool de te connaître. Dommage que ça soit déjà la fin.

-Arrête ! C'est pas si grave que ça ! C'était juste pour déconner !

-On parle de Kanda, là ! Les mots ' _rigoler_ ', ' _s'amuser_ ', et ' _déconner_ ' ne font pas partie de son vocabulaire ! »

Lavi sembla perplexe. Puis il haussa les épaules.

« Ce soir il aura déjà oublié !

-Tu parles !

-De toute façon, j'ai qu'a rester ici jusqu'à-

-Pas question ! Râla Allen en poussant son ami à l'extérieur, ne me mêle pas à ça ! Ouste ! »

Et c'est sur ces mots que Lavi se vit fermer une porte au nez pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

« Encore ? Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ? »

Et le terrible rouquin repartit sur ses pas. Il n'avait plus l'air de trop s'inquiéter, vu qu'il avait brillamment échappé à l'attaque du kendoka. « Il a déjà du abandonner ! » Se dit-il, marchant les bras croisés derrière la tête en direction de la bibliothèque, lieu qui était souvent désert, Bookman et lui étant les seuls à venir y lire.

Il entra, et comme prévu, il était seul. Lavi s'installa donc, attrapant au passage dans un des grands pans de la bibliothèque un énorme pavé, recueil plus que barbant à son goût mais qu'un certain ancêtre lui faisait lire de force. « Lavi ! Documente-toi plus ! » imita-t-il avec dédain en ouvrant le gros livre.

Mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard, les deux grandes portes de la bibliothèque s'ouvrirent en grand, se refermant dans un battement, laissant place à une silhouette armée d'un sabre qui transpirait l'envie de meurtre . On se serait cru dans un western. Lavi se redressa sur sa chaise, prêt à fuir, mais la silhouette menaçante ferma les portes à double-tour et rangea soigneusement la clé dans sa poche.

« La chasse est ouverte. Lança-t-il d'un ton glacial.

-Yû! Att-

-Je te laisse trois secondes d'avance. Si je te chope, je te tue.

-Non ! Je suis désolé !

-Trois... » Kanda commença à compter.

Lavi poussa un cri paniqué avant de bondir de sa chaise, manquant de renverser la table au passage, pour fuir entre les interminables murs de livres. Après tout, il connaissait l'endroit mieux que quiconque. Il avait _peut-être_ une chance de s'en sortir vivant… Ou pas.

Yû venait de finir son décompte et marchait en direction de celui qui venait de détaler comme un lapin. Son arme dégainée à la main, il appela d'un ton inhabituel (ce qui rendait la chose encore plus flippante) :

« Lavi ! Montre-toi ! Plus vite on en aura terminé, mieux se sera ! Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne souffrira pas !

-Argh ! Gémit le fuyard en se cachant derrière une pile de vieux livres poussiéreux, si je ne fais pas de bruit, il ne me trouvera pas... » Se murmura-t-il à lui même, avant de retenir sa respiration.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent dans le plus grand des silences. Lavi ne respirait ni ne bougeait plus, et Kanda s'était tût. Du côté du roux, la pression commença à monter, « Pourquoi il ne parle plus, ce psychopathe ? Ça sent pas bon ! » pensa-t-il.

Soudainement, Kanda surgit de nulle part et envoya un coup du plat de sa lame dans les livres qui se fracassèrent sur le sol dans un nuage de poussière. Lavi hurla de terreur avant de se mettre à tousser à cause des retombées.

« Aaaah ! Non ! Ne- _Kof , kof_!

-T'es un homme mort. » Menaça Yû, se plaçant au dessus de lui, la pointe de son épée posée contre le cou de l'archiviste.

« Kanda non !- »

Mais il n'eut pas pu finir sa phrase, et un hurlement terrible résonna dans toute la Congrégation.

Un peu plus loin, Allen, qui avait retrouvé Lenalee, s'inquiéta :

« C'était quoi ce cri ?

-On dirait bien que Kanda a décidé d'organiser une petite chasse à l'homme... » Répondit-elle.

« Merde », pensa Allen. Comment Lavi allait-il bien pouvoir lui refiler son dessert si cet abruti était mort ?

* * *

Et voilàààààààààààà ! J'espère que vous avez ri. Ou peut-être pas, en fait… Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Salut ! *fuit*


End file.
